


the sun in my eyes

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Crooked era, D/s, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, getting caught, with a little plot and a LOT of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: “No. Stay and watch.” Tommy turns slowly to see that Lovett’s hands are steady in Favs' hair even though her voice is unsteady. "She likes it."





	the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retweet_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retweet_this/gifts).

> Remix of [not only you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658512) by retweet_this

_TOMMY:_

Tommy walks into the studio looking for her missing water bottle. It’s been an hour since they finished recording the ads and she expects the studio to be empty and dark.

The studio is dark, until Tommy flips the lights on, but it’s far from empty. Tommy has to blink a few times to process what she’s seeing.

Lovett, sitting in her chair, knees spread wide. Lovett, her leggings pushed down around her knees and her hands in Favs’ hair.

Favs, on her knees between Lovett’s thighs, head bobbing a little as she presses into Lovett’s crotch.

They’re - Tommy knew something weird was going on with the two of them, they’ve been disappearing more and more recently, both not answering texts at the same time, showing up to work together with red, kissable lips, but she didn’t know it was this. They’re fucking, Favs and Lovett, and not Tommy. Her heart feels like it’s in the boiler room in the basement below the bong shop.

“Tommy,” Lovett looks up at her, voice a little hoarse and Tommy realizes she’s staring.

“Sorry!” Tommy blurts. “I was just-” her water bottle’s right there, on the recording table, next to Lovett’s shaking shoulders and flushed chest. “Sorry, I’ll go.”

Tommy takes three quick steps to the door before Lovett speaks again.

“No. Stay and watch.” Tommy turns slowly to see that Lovett’s hands are steady in Favs' hair even though her voice is unsteady. "She likes it."

Tommy stutters, “ah, I couldn’t.” She wants to run, wants to forget this, even though she knows this sight is going to be starring in _a lot_ of fantasies over the next few months.

“Tommy,” Lovett says, steadier, “Come here, it’s okay.”

Favs _does_ like it, Tommy tells herself as she locks the door against the sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen, and stumbles to her chair next to Lovett’s. Favs likes the idea of being caught so much that public sex gets her coming untouched. Tommy knows that, Tommy’s spent the better part of a decade pretending that she isn’t _obsessed_ with how needy and beautiful Favs is like this.

Tommy can’t quite see Favs’ face from her seat, but she can see the curve of her back; the way her tongue must be picking up speed against Lovett’s cunt obvious by the slight rocking, moving Favs’ whole body. Tommy can remember how that feels, Favs pressing all her limits, making her forget anyone else in the world exists.

She’s too afraid to move or speak while Lovett, unsteady at first, then both steadier and breathier at once, murmurs, "yeah, you fucking love an audience, huh? Tommy can't look away from you, taking care of me so well."

Finally, Tommy can’t hold it in any more, as Favs makes an unholy sound between Lovett’s legs. Tommy gasps, unbidden, and drops a hand between her legs, digging at her thigh as she looks at Lovett.

Lovett nods, just the tiniest thing, and Tommy sighs with relief, pulling her hand up and in, sliding under her own skirt and pushing her underwear aside, letting herself gasp as she touches her own clit.

Lovett groans a little, "You gonna give Tommy a turn and let me watch next? We won't even have to touch you, you're getting off just from our eyes on you."

Favs shudders and Tommy swallows, pushing past how flushed and embarrassed she is to give Favs what she needs. "You like that, don't you Favs? You like me watching you make Lovett feel good."

Lovett laughs, startled. "She's good at this Favs. Knows exactly what you like. Where've you shown her how desperate you are for attention? Did you go down on her under a pool table in Chicago?"

"In DC," Tommy says, softly, sliding a finger inside herself. "At Le Diplomate. And I was doing her."

"I wasn't- fuck," Lovett chokes

Favs chokes out a breath and blows across Lovett’s skin. Lovett arches towards her, chest going pink under her worn out loose tank top.

Tommy sighs happily. "She's good, isn't she?”

“She’s so fucking good,” Lovett nods, “God, her mouth Tommy.” Tommy groans, all the blood in her body rushing from her head at the sight of Lovett’s head thrown back.

“The thing she does with her teeth,” Tommy grins.

Favs groans and flicks her eyes to Tommy, shifting a little to find friction against her own thighs.

Lovett cups her face gently. “Yeah babe, we’re both big fans of your work. Focus on me, I’m so close.”

Favs shifts forward, spreading Lovett's thighs wider, making sure Tommy can see as Favs quickens her pace

Tommy grins, “yeah babe, just like that. You’re making her feel so good.”

Lovett leans back, arching her hips so Tommy can see even better. "Amazing, Favs, fuck, your tongue baby, I bet Tommy can see exactly how wet you're making me."

Tommy swallows hard and murmurs, “She’s so fucking wet Jon. Fucking shining for you.”

Lovett gasps, tugging on Favs' hair. "So close, baby, yeah, just like- Tommy's gonna watch you get me there, fuck fuck."

Tommy grins, “You’re both so beautiful like this, give her a bit more Favs.” She wants to see Lovett come on Favs’ tongue more than she’s ever wanted to see anything in her life.

Favs pushes forward, her fingers tightening on Lovett's thigh and her mouth sucking her clit hard. Lovett cries out and arches into her.

Tommy's fingers move faster on herself as Lovett comes, flushed and louder than she should be in the studio. She’s more beautiful than Tommy could have imagined, mouth opening wide and uninhibited, eyes slitting shut, breasts heaving.

Lovett finally moves to push Favs off her, breathing heavily. “Shit, babe, so good.”

Favs whines, looking up at her and shifting on her thighs. "_Lovett._"

“Hi love,” Lovett gasps and pulls her up into a kiss.

Favs whimpers, pushing into Lovett's thigh, "Fuck, Lovett, that was so hot, I'm so fucking close and you haven't touched me."

Lovett grins and caresses Favs’ cheek. “You’re so hot honey.” Lovett glances over at Tommy and Tommy’s heart leaps as Lovett taps Favs’ chin. “Go take care of her now, yeah?”

Favs whimpers and moves jerkily around the table on her knees, pulling Tommy's legs apart and shoving her underwear to her knees.

Tommy hisses out a breath. “Hey,” she touches Favs’ head gently, “You’re so- fuck.”

Favs leans into her hand with a shy smile, then turns to look back at Lovett, frowning a little until Lovett huffs out a laugh "yeah, yeah, let me just-" and does up her pants clumsily as she moves into a better position to watch them, in Favs' line of sight.

Favs nods a little, “good,” and slides her hands up Tommy’s thighs.

"Fuck, Favs, god,” Tommy shivers. Her hands feel warm and smooth, and her fucking fingers, thin and delicate and precise, even when she’s barely touching Tommy yet.

Lovett smirks. "If I keep talking, do you think we can get her to come untouched?"

Tommy groans a little at the thought. “I bet she will. She’s close already.”

"I think we should try," Lovett grins. "Show me how to get Tommy off, babe. show me what she looks like when she screams"

Favs gasps into Tommy’s skin, licking up Tommy’s thighs, and Tommy slides her hands into Favs’ hair, holding her close. “That’s it. Lovett wants to see how good you are for me.”

Lovett nods, "So much. I can still feel you, but watching you is something else."

“It’s beautiful, huh?” Tommy gasps as Favs finds her clit. “She looks like she belongs on her knees.”

"Might just keep her there for a whole day some time," Lovett agrees with a smirk. Tommy groans with arousal as the image of Favs, kneeling in front of them while they watch a movie and argue over the last piece of pizza, floods her mind.

Tommy twists her fingers into Favs’ hair, gasping as Favs slides a finger inside her. “Perfect.”

"Come on Favs," Lovett urges, "make Tommy come, come on."

Favs whines into Tommy’s hot skin.

“I’m so close,” Tommy urges, pulling her closer.

Lovett leans back happily. "You both look incredible. And you both look about two seconds away. Can you come when Tommy does, babe?"

Tommy tugs at Favs’ hair, feeling the way Favs’ thighs are tight and vibrating against her ankles. “She can, I know she can.”

Lovett nods. "I do too. Come on Favs, I wanna see you."

Tommy pushes her hips into Favs’ tongue. She just needs- “a little more.”

"Add a finger," Lovett orders. "Your fingers look amazing inside Tommy."

Tommy arches up as Favs does. “Fuck, Lovett, fuck.”

"You're so wet, Tommy. I can see you," Lovett smirks. "I can't see Favs but if her shaking is anything to go by..."

Tommy keens, “I’m so wet, so close.”

"I can see," Lovett grins. "I can hear too. You're squelching."

Tommy nods, vision blurring, “it’s her fucking mouth.”

"I can see her jaw working,” Lovett groans softly, “all enthusiasm."

Tommy cries out as Favs sucks on her clit. "_Fuck_."

"Another finger, Favs," Lovett orders. "She's so close."

Favs' whole body shivers as she follows the instruction. Tommy’s not sure if Lovett’s voice or Favs’ touch is more intoxicating as she practically screams, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"

“Come on Tommy, I wanna see you," Lovett urges.

Tommy closes her eyes, "fuck," arching her back as she comes with a rush. Her whole world narrows to the _too much_ heat of Favs’ mouth and Lovett’s heavy breath next to her.

Lovett breathes out, finally, "she's so fucking gorgeous Favs, you did her so well."

Favs rests her head on Tommy's thigh, kissing her gently, her voice croaky. "Fuck, both of you." Tommy’s chest hurts with how fast her heart is racing as she looks down at Favs, flushed and gorgeous.

Tommy tangles her fingers in Favs' hair, stroking gently. "You're so good, your mouth is so good, doing us so well."

Favs surges up on her knees to kiss Tommy, lips wet and salty and _perfect_. "I can't believe you let me do that."

Tommy slides her arms around Favs, pulling her close, never wanting to let her go. Her heart pounds as she admits, "I can't believe you did. I didn't think you wanted-"

Favs shakes her head, reaching out for Lovett to join them. "Of course I did. That was so fucking hot."

Lovett slides closer, her whole body telegraphing nerves. “So, ah, you two have done this before?"

Tommy nods, smiling at Lovett as she runs a hand through Favs’ hair. "A couple of times."

Favs drops her face into Tommy's neck and murmurs, a little mournfully, "not for a long time." Tommy’s heart flutters with hope.

Tommy shakes her head. "Should have been, though. Have, ahh, have you two been... fucking?"

Favs goes artificially still in Tommy’s lap and Tommy presses her lips to Favs’ head, worrying.

Lovett laughs softly. "A few times, a long time ago and... more, recently."

Tommy nods, pushing herself forward. _Favs just sucked you off in the fucking studio, you’re not overstepping._ "I didn't know that was an option. Is it an option?"

Favs' nails dig into Tommy's shoulder, painfully. "Do you want it to be?" she asks tremulously "I'm, I've always been yours Tom."

Tommy chokes a little, and holds Favs so tight. “_Favs_.”

“That’s not an answer,” Favs mumbles, still shaking a little.

Tommy flicks her eyes to Lovett and takes a deep breath. "I, ahh, yeah, I, both of you. If that's on the table?"

Lovett almost falls off her chair. "Tommy."

Tommy laughs softly, more sure now. "We just did- what we just did. Is it that crazy a question?"

Lovett gapes at her. "I mean, Favs is-" gestures wildly, "herself. But me?"

Favs finally lifts her head from Tommy’s shoulder to blink at Lovett owlishly. "What does that mean?"

"Come off it," Lovett gestures to herself. "I'm not the greatest catch."

Tommy hisses a little, hating all the shitty women who have made Lovett think that. "What? Lovett, can you see yourself?"

Lovett rolls her eyes. “In as few mirrors as possible.”

Favs scoffs and pushes herself up, "You're ridiculous. come over here."

Lovett shivers, pushing out of her chair and trips towards them, “What?”

Tommy laughs and reaches out to catch her. "I wanna touch you. I’ve wanted to touch you for so long."

Lovett shakes her head. “Am I supposed to say no? Please, Tommy.”

Tommy giggles and pulls Lovett into a kiss, "Does that answer your question?"

Lovett laughs breathlessly, smiling so wide. “I don’t know. Might need you to show me again.”

Tommy laughs, heart swelling with fondness, "greedy," and tugs her in again.

Lovett grins and presses close. “I’ll own that,” deepening the kiss and sliding onto Tommy’s thigh. Favs yelps a little as she’s dislodged, but slides back to lean against the table somewhat gracefully.

Tommy groans as her hands touch bare skin where Lovett’s tank is riding up. "Fuck, can I-?" She lets her fingers trail over Lovett's waistband

Lovett laughs desperately. “_Please_?”

Tommy grins and slides her fingers inside Lovett’s pants, feeling inside her underwear.

"Not fair," Favs whines, "I wanna see."

Lovett giggles, high and cutting off into a moan. “Maybe we aren’t the exhibitionists you are.”

Tommy shakes her head and reaches out with her free hand to pull Favs close, “That’s not what this is. It’s more.”

Favs swallows and nods, leaning in to kiss Tommy. "Always has been"

Tommy shivers and holds her close, “yeah.”

Lovett shakes her head and leans to kiss them, first Favs, then Tommy. Her mouth is sweet, tasting like the damn Dr. Pepper chapstick she keeps squirreled at her desk and her fake latte. Tommy could kiss them both forever, but her fingers are in Lovett’s underwear and she desperately wants to make Lovett come.

Favs settles her head on Tommy’s shoulder like she can read Tommy’s mind. “I do wanna watch this. Get on with it.”

Tommy laughs and flexes her fingers against Lovett’s thigh. "I'm gonna make you work for it though. Imagine what I'm doing."

Favs whines softly, “touching her.”

Tommy grins and presses her thumb to Lovett's clit. "She's still so wet, you did her so good."

Lovett whines and presses into Tommy’s hands and down onto Tommy’s thigh. “Tommy, come _on._”

Tommy grins and kisses Lovett’s ear as she slides a finger across her slit, wet and hot and silky. "Tell me what you want. Tell me so Favs can hear."

Lovett groans, “Fuck Tommy. Get your fingers in me, wanna feel them.”

Tommy grins, "since you asked so nicely," and slides two in, glorying in how easily they slide in.

She’s wanted to do this for years; wanted to see Lovett fall apart for her, Lovett rendered speechless. Lovett feels better than all of Tommy’s guilty dreams, hot and tight and still bossing Tommy around while she’s in Tommy’s lap, opening her thighs for Tommy to do _everything_.

Lovett hisses, “fuck that’s so good.”

"This is torture,” Favs whines, shifting a little next to Tommy.

Tommy grins “torture, huh?”

Favs whines again, glaring, "Yes. I wanna see you and I wanna see Lovett, fuck."

Lovett groans, clenching around Tommy’s fingers. “Torture for me too, Tommy, fucking fuck me.”

Tommy pushes forward, curling her fingers and working them quickly. She can feel Lovett getting wetter, feel her breath quickening, feel Lovett’s damn heartbeat in her fingers."You look so good, Lovett. I can feel how hot you are for me."

Lovett drops her face into Tommy’s neck, panting, “feels so good.”

Tommy grins and twists her hand to press the heel to Lovett's clit, gratified when Lovett immediately grinds down on her, "Come on, baby, come for me."

Lovett arches into her, “fuck, Tommy,” and does, soaking Tommy’s hand and her pants.

Tommy kisses her through it, holding Lovett steady with her free hand. "So good, Lovett, you're so fucking hot."

Favs whines softly on Tommy’s shoulder, her breath hot against Tommy’s neck. “You both are so hot. I wanna see you.”

Tommy laughs, "Why don't you take us home first?"

Favs sighs heavily, like Tommy’s suggested they run a marathon. “I can do that. I can... take you to dinner?”

Lovett giggles, "I feel like a swamp, can we shower first?"

Tommy nods, shifting her own sticky thighs. “That is a fantastic idea.”

Favs sighs, "We can meet at that new Spanish place in an hour?"

Tommy leans to kiss her forehead, feeling unbearably tender. “Perfect.”

Lovett sighs and slides off Tommy's lap, bowlegged, "Fuck I'm gross."

“You’re beautiful,” Favs shakes her head.

Lovett leans down to kiss her. "Did you come, babe?"

Favs shivers, “um.”

Tommy giggles, holding Favs’ waist steady as she guides them both to their feet. "That's a yes."

Lovett grins and traces Favs’ face, “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re incredible.”

Favs flushes and flutters her eyes like a damn Disney princess. "Still embarrassing."

Tommy shakes her head and steps closer to them, wrapping her arm around Favs’ back. “It’s really hot.”

Favs leans up for a kiss, then steps back, "If we're going we've gotta go now, before I drag you back into that studio."

“Anytime,” Tommy promises, letting her go with reluctance, “but dinner first.”

_DAN: _

“I was thinking about trying the brown ale, but-” Dan turns to ask Lovett her opinion on the sour, to find that Lovett is nowhere to be found.

Dan huffs a little in irritation. _Let’s all go out after the show_, Lovett said. _We never see you anymore_, Tommy said. _I found this bar that I think you’ll love,_ Favs said, her hand trailing down Dan’s arm like she was promising something that Dan _knows_ she’s not.

Two drinks in, Tommy and Favs fucking disappeared to the bathroom, giggling like they had a secret. And now Lovett’s gone too, leaving Dan sitting on a barstool alone, with an aching heart and an empty glass.

It’s not like she _tried_ to develop unattainable crushes on all three of her co-hosts.

It’s just that somewhere between stress-fucking Favs in campaign offices and on Air Force One and having their friendly conversations about the impending demise of the country become a hit with millions of listeners, Dan realized that Favs’ optimism and authenticity keep her going when nothing else does.

It’s just that she misses having Tommy in San Francisco for basketball games and burritos and easy, familiar, friendly hookups on the weekends. Misses the way Tommy knows what Dan’s going to say before Dan herself does; misses the way Tommy always knows when she needs a hug or a drink.

It’s just that Lovett, after all this time, is still the most magnetic person Dan has ever met. Dan can’t look away from her, whether she’s making sold out crowds laugh on stage, or betting Tommy that she can eat four hot dogs, or forcing Dan to play video games with her on airplanes and in hotel rooms.

It’s just that Dan’s more than a little in love with all three of them, and this weekend has only helped confirm her sneaking suspicion that the three of them have formed more than a business partnership after Tommy’s move to LA.

Dan sighs and pushes her chair back. No use in sitting here wallowing. She’ll just go check on Tommy and Favs and then head back to the hotel.

The bathroom’s at the end of the bar, maybe ten feet. Dan’s halfway there when she hears, over a pause in the music pounding through the bar, Lovett’s wonderful, full-throated laugh.

Dan ignores the feeling in her gut telling her to turn around and steps closer to the bathroom door that’s, she realizes, slightly ajar.

“Shh,” Tommy’s giggling. “Everyone can hear you. Dan’s sitting right outside the door.”

_Walk away_, the sensible voice in Dan’s head orders.

Dan pushes the door open slowly, regretting every step she takes.

Tommy is leaning against the neon tiled wall. Favs is straddling one of Tommy’s thighs, rubbing against Tommy, skirt hiked up around her waist. Tommy’s still wearing her damn painted on skinny jeans, looking remarkably in control, hands loosely gripping Favs’ waist.

Favs’ head is tilted back, obscenely; Lovett’s fingers in her mouth; Favs’ head bouncing against Lovett’s breasts as she pants and rocks between them.

All three of them have abandoned Dan at this bar in fucking Madison, Wisconsin, to have sex in a public bathroom. Dan can’t decide if she’s more angry, disgusted, or turned on.

Favs gasps loudly and Dan decides, abruptly, that this is the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Favs doesn’t look like she’s trying to be quiet at all, her hips rolling uncontrolled against Tommy. Tommy shifts her a little and Favs’ skirt rides up even more and Dan realizes that she can’t see Favs’ underwear.

She scans the floor for them, helplessly, eyes sliding back up Favs’ legs and arousal flooding through her and opening her stupid mouth. “Where’s her underwear?” Dan asks, before she’s decided to speak.

Tommy glances over, face unsurprised and unbothered at being caught, her eyes warm and fond and says, “she didn’t wear any. I think she was hoping you’d notice.”

Dan chokes, stumbling over her feet as she steps in and closes the door tightly behind her. "Me?"

Lovett grins and lifts her fingers a little to circle Favs’ lips wetly. “Haven’t you noticed? She’s been desperate for your attention, haven’t you baby?”

Favs nods, turning a little to look at Dan as she sucks one of Lovett’s fingers into her mouth.

“Fuck,” Dan breathes, “you’re really- here?”

Tommy nods, lifting her thigh for better friction, making Favs moan helplessly. "We've been waiting for you."

Lovett smirks and tips Favs’ head back. “Someone’s a bit of an exhibitionist.”

“I know,” Dan says automatically, then bites her tongue.

Lovett and Tommy both freeze, letting Favs falls forward with a whimper, nearly tipping off Tommy’s leg.

Dan takes two steps forward to steady Favs without thinking, her hand sliding onto Favs’ lower back like it belongs there. “Careful.”

Lovett swallows, "You've, ahh, been in this position before? with Favs?"

Dan reaches out boldly to cup Favs’ cheek as she blinks up, eyes glazed over. They haven’t kicked Dan out yet. “Once,” Dan nods, “in a... bit smaller of a bathroom.”

Favs chokes and drops her head, "that was something, if I'm remembering correctly.”

“I know I am,” Dan smiles at her, stroking her cheek gently. “Didn’t think you wanted a repeat though.”

Favs nods quickly. "More than. As often as you'd let us."

Dan’s heart skips a beat as she looks up at Tommy and Lovett nervously. They can’t _all_ want-

Tommy squeezes Dan’s shoulder. “We would.”

Lovett nods, sliding a finger over Favs’ face as she smiles shyly at Dan. "Been wet just thinking about it every time we've talked about you."

Dan shakes her head, “Fuck,” and steps a little closer. “I- obviously yes? You three are... yeah.”

Tommy grins and spreads her hand under Favs' skirt, pulling her flush against her thigh again. "Good, cause we'd really like you to watch this part."

Dan swallows and nods, not taking her hand off Favs’ back, not sure she could lift it if she tried. “Yeah.”

Lovett tugs Favs’ head back. “She loves having an audience, tell her how she looks Dan.”

Dan swallows, hard. "She looks debauched. so desperate for you she can't wait another second."

Favs keens and grinds down into Tommy’s thigh, body shaking with need.

“She is,” Tommy agrees, “couldn’t even wait to lock the door. Didn’t want to, really.”

Favs shakes her head, desperately, her lips moving around Lovett's fingers, incoherent noises escaping from her throat.

Lovett grins and adds a second finger to quiet her. "She wanted you to catch us. She's been flirting with you, all day." Lovett smirks fondly, "Ass."

“You could have just asked,” Dan shakes her head a little.

Tommy giggles, lifting her thigh higher. “This way is more fun though, seeing her wrecked like this.”

Dan honestly can't disagree as Favs whimpers, lifting herself to meet Tommy's movements, her skirt lifting even higher, letting Dan see her slick cunt sliding along the denim of Tommy’s jeans.

"You can touch," Lovett murmurs. "If you want."

Dan laughs breathlessly. “If I want?” She sets her free hand on Favs’ waist and trails it up her side, over her ribs, feeling the flutter of her breath. “Like that?”

Tommy grins and pushes her thigh up again. "Just like that. She likes her nipples touched, too."

Dan nods and slides her hand up, brushing Favs’ chest over her shirt. “Tug her shirt up,” Lovett directs with a grin, “she likes being exposed.”

Favs lets out a surprised noise, jerking forward on Lovett's fingers. Lovett pulls them back a little so she doesn’t choke, pulling Favs’ head back against her chest with just the three fingers hooked in Favs’ mouth.

Dan grins and slides her hand under Favs' shirt, pulling it over her bra and shoving the cups of her bra down. "You do like that, huh? I can feel you shaking."

Tommy digs her fingers into Favs’ hips. “She likes it a lot. She’s so fucking wet.”

Dan glances down. "Fuck, yeah Favs, you're leaving a mess all over Tommy's thigh."

“Might have to throw these jeans out,” Tommy nods.

Lovett snorts, “you have a washing machine.”

"May not be enough,” Dan nods down at the wet spot. “Favs is dripping."

Favs whines, sucking in Lovett's fingers and pushing her breasts into Dan's hands. "More," she whines desperately, muffled around Lovett’s hand.

Dan laughs softly and tweaks her nipple. “Are you gonna come like this baby?”

Favs arches her back, pushing into Dan’s touch.

“That's a yes," Tommy smirks.

Dan grins at her, pinching Favs’ nipple harder, then running her thumb over the reddened skin lightly. "That's so fucking hot Favs."

Lovett tugs Favs' hair gently. "Come on babe, we wanna see you."

Favs gasps, pressing down on Tommy's thigh and coming with a cry that must be loud enough for half the bar to hear.

Dan slides her hands around the sides of Favs' chest to hold her steady as she shakes through it. "You're so damn hot Favs."

Lovett leans to kiss Favs' forehead, pulling her fingers back to hold Favs’ head gently. “Unbelievably, and so good for us."

Favs shakes her head and leans back, letting Dan hold her weight. "You all are so good to me."

Dan grins down at her, aching to kiss her. “You're incredible Favs, fuck. Can't believe you let me-"

Favs turns to kiss her, like she read Dan’s mind, her mouth wet from the way she was practically drooling around Lovett's fingers. "Of course I let. I want to let you all the time."

Dan shivers, pulling Favs closer without conscious intent. "Favs. Do you mean that?"

Favs nods, turning without pulling her skirt down or moving off Tommy. "I mean every word of it."

Tommy slides closer with her and reaches for Dan’s hand, squeezing it tightly. "Me too. Please, Dan."

"If you want?” Dan swallows. “I never thought- fuck, of course."

Tommy squeezes her hand. "I want so much. Can we take you home, er, back to the hotel? Now?"

Dan nods, heart in her throat. "Please, fuck, please."

Lovett leans forward to pull her into a kiss. “Let’s get out of here.”

_LOVETT:_

“Fucking asshole,” Favs mutters, furiously tapping on her phone. She types like a grandma, using both hands and searching for letters like she isn’t on her phone for hours every day. She’s also been in a Twitter fight with some stupid Bernie Bro who’s probably a Russian bot for an hour instead of helping them finish the damn outline.

Every time Lovett’s phone pings with a Twitter notification, it rubs salt in the wound of being in the office on a damn Saturday, because Dan and Tommy are _responsible_ and want to _get the outline done_ before they drive to Thousand Oaks tomorrow for a birthday brunch and pool party for Mark.

“Favs!” Tommy snaps, sounding as irritated as Lovett feels. “Get off the damn internet.”

Dan looks up thoughtfully from her own computer. “If you're not gonna help with the outline, there are other ways you can help."

Lovett smirks at Dan, feeling anticipation rush through her at the quietly dangerous undercurrent to Dan’s words. She fucking loves it when Dan gets all toppy. "Such as?"

"Such as," Dan winks at Lovett, then turns to Favs. "Come over here. Leave your phone on your desk."

"I need my phone,” Favs frowns back, without moving.

Dan shakes her head. "You really don't. Come here." Her voice is still even-keeled, but laced with steel.

Tommy reaches over and grabs Favs’ phone from her hand, quick and forceful.

Favs turns to look at Tommy with wounded eyes. “_Hey_.”

Tommy just nods at Dan, “Don't make her ask you again."

Favs swallows, turning to Lovett with a look in her eye that says she’s realized how fucked she is. Lovett just shrugs, shifting in her seat to relieve the pressure between her thighs.

"I'm going to count to three," Dan warns.

Favs blinks innocently. “I’m _working._”

“Three,” Dan counts slowly, “two, one.”

“You've done it now," Tommy smirks. Favs, stupidly, beautifully stubborn, doesn’t flinch.

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Favs. Come. Here."

Favs bites her lip, looking finally nervous. “I’m comfortable here.”

Dan shrugs, "Not for much longer you won't be."

Lovett shifts a little in her seat. “Don’t be an idiot Favs.”

"What, ahh,” Favs swallows visibly, “what are you going to do to me?"

Dan pushes to her feet slowly, moving pointedly towards Favs. “I think you may have lost the right to ask questions.”

Favs pushes her chair back, squeaking as Dan pulls her out of it and sits in her place, pulling Favs over her knees with her characteristic grace and strength.

Tommy groans a little, “fuck,” scooting closer to get a better view.

Dan slides her hand up Favs’ thighs over her leggings. “You’re not getting any work done, you don’t listen to instructions, you’re getting in twitter fights that are even dumber than normal. I think you need a reminder of what happens when you act like an irresponsible child.”

Favs turns her head, eyes flicking to the open door of their office and back to Lovett and Tommy before she settles on Dan's thighs. "My Twitter fights weren't dumb. That guy is an asshole."

“Who isn’t worth your time,” Dan says evenly, reaching for Favs’ waistband.

Favs shivers and shifts away, giving Dan room to pull her leggings down. "Someone has to take him down a few pegs."

Dan pulls Favs’ leggings and underwear down, shoving them down around her knees and then trails her hand back up between Favs’ legs, up the inside of her thighs and brushing the lightest pressure against her slit before cupping her ass.

Lovett shifts in her seat, spreading her own thighs and turning her chair so she’s at the perfect angle to see the curve of Favs’ ass, already trembling under Dan’s touch.

“You have more important things to do,” Dan says sternly, squeezing Favs’ ass cheek.

Favs arches into her hand. “The truth.. is important.”

"Mmhmm," Dan nods, slapping one cheek lightly, then the other. "Not more important than our work. Not more important than respecting Tommy’s and Lovett’s and my time."

Favs keens, “Dan!” as she shifts her hips a little like she’s gonna squirm out of Dan’s lap. Like she’s not already wet.

"Not happening," Dan’s arm tightens on Favs’ waist as she lands a harder slap that echoes through the room. "You seemed to have forgotten a few lessons."

“I’m sorry,” Favs yelps. “I’ll be good.”

Dan chuckles, “a little too late for that. Five for not doing your work and ten for talking back to me.” She glances up at Tommy and Lovett with a smirk, “sound fair?”

Tommy shrugs thoughtfully. "Another three for missing your deadline?"

“That’s reasonable,” Dan nods.

Favs trembles. "That's not reasonable. I'm already getting ten for that." _Five_, Lovett corrects mentally.

"And I can add another ten more, if you'd like," Dan suggests easily.

Lovett grins. They’re _so fucking hot_ like this. “A few more for insolence maybe.”

Dan hovers her hand over Favs’ ass, threatening and possessive. “If you accept the eighteen right now, we'll call it a deal."

Favs shivers under her hand. "_Dan_."

"Deal?" Dan repeats, voice steady. "Or we're going with Lovett's suggestion.”

Favs bobs her head frantically, a sob choked in her throat. "_Deal_, deal!"

Tommy giggles, "She does know how to listen."

Favs lifts her chin to glare in Tommy’s direction, slipping into an “_ah_!” as Dan drops her hand.

"Count," Dan orders.

Favs whines, squirming, "_Dan._"

Dan frowns down at her. "They don't count if you don't count them,” and drops her hand again.

Favs stutters out, "two," mixed with “shit.”

"One." Dan corrects.

Favs hisses, "_Dan_,” and follows it quickly with "One! One!" desperately as Dan raises her hand again.

Dan nods, "that's better," and hits her again.

"Two," Favs gasps.

Dan nods, satisfied. “Three,” and “Four!” follow in quick succession, Favs' ass getting red by the time Dan gets to ten and starts slowing down again.

Tommy scoots her chair over to get a closer look. "Damn Dan, beautiful work.”

Favs whines, pushing into Dan's hand and raising her chin towards Tommy again. "Tommy."

Tommy laughs and runs her hair through Favs’ hair roughly, tugging a little. “You’re all flushed and red and wet and gorgeous for us. Bent over Dan’s knee in our office.”

Lovett grins, "how wet is she?" She rolls her chair closer. Even though she could watch them all day, Favs’ voice is starting to get the plaintive tremble that means she needs them close.

Tommy grins at Lovett like she’s reading her mind as she tugs at Favs’ hair. “She’s like, glistening with sweat everywhere and tears, and-” Dan slides her hand down Favs’ red ass to spread Favs’ thighs a little. “She’s so fucking turned on.”

Favs whimpers, pushing into Dan's hands, and pleading through her tears, "_touch_ me."

Dan shakes her head. “You’ve got eight more.”

Lovett runs a hand up Favs’ inner thigh, grounding. She slides it high enough that she can feel how slick and wet Favs is, but not nearly close enough to give Favs even a bit of relief. "You're gorgeous. Let Dan finish with you."

Favs whines and shakes into her touch. “_Lovett._”

“Lovett’s not gonna rescue you,” Dan chuckles, smacking Favs hard.

Favs shakes and screams, whole body moving.

"Count." Lovett urges her, pulling her own hand away.

Favs shakes her head helplessly. “Can’t.”

Dan hits her again without the slightest flinch.

“Eleven,” Tommy prompts, tugging at Favs’ hair, “count, babe.”

Favs shakes and shivers and only as Dan starts to say, "we'll try that again," she gets out a shaky, "E- eleven."

Dan rubs her hand over her reddened ass. “Good girl. Seven more.”

Favs whimpers and bucks, pushing back into Dan’s touch. "Dan." She counts the next three slowly, voice wavering on every syllable.

Tommy strokes Favs’ hair, gently. “That’s it love, you’re so close.”

Favs just sobs again on fifteen, shaking helplessly and gasping for air.

Dan gives her a long moment before running her hand over Favs' ass and murmuring, "Count, love.”

“Can’t,” Favs gasps brokenly.

Tommy sighs, “Fifteen, Favs, come on.”

"Sound it out," Lovett suggests with a smirk.

"Fuck off," Favs groans out a laugh. Lovett grins wider. She’s still bratting, after all of it.

Dan frowns. “We can try again.”

“No, _no_,” Favs gasps quickly, “fifteen.”

Dan grins, wide and dangerous. "Good. Three more."

Favs is shivering before Dan's hand has even hit, screaming while Dan’s hand is still a few inches away.

Tommy cups her face. “So dramatic love. The downstairs neighbors can hear you."

Favs shudders and looks down, her voice trembling. "They can?"

“Can hear exactly how bad you’ve been and how well Dan takes care of you,” Lovett agrees, watching Favs’ legs shake and drip.

"And exactly how defiant you are," Tommy adds, "people in the building," she points across the street, "over there can see that."

Favs shakes in Dan’s lap, gasping for breath. Tommy looks up to grin at Lovett, mouthing ‘_got her_.’

“Still have to count,” Dan says mildly.

Favs breathes out, "sixteen," on the shakiest, barely there breath.

“Good girl,” Dan praises and hits her again.

Favs cries out, her back arching. Lovett touches the back of her knee lightly. "What do you say?"

"Seven-seventeen," Favs wobbles.

"One more," Dan promises, her hand rubbing up Favs' thigh teasingly.

Tommy leans to kiss the top of Favs’ head. "So beautiful."

Favs tries to lean up, desperate for a kiss.

"Nuh uh," Tommy taps her chin. "Not til you're done."

Favs whines miserably. "_Tommy_."

Tommy shakes her head. "One more, babe,"

Dan nods, "Tommy's good at the rules," and hits Favs in the reddest spot on her ass without warning.

Favs screams her loudest scream yet, sobbing pathetically into Tommy’s hands.

"Doesn't count til you count it," Dan warns firmly.

Favs shakes her head desperately, gasping in air.

"Come on babe," Lovett squeezes Favs’ knee.

Favs gets out, "eight," and breaks down in tears.

Tommy strokes her hair. "_Sweetie._"

Dan runs her hand a bit roughly over Favs' red and bruised skin. "Finish the word, love, and we'll take care of you so good."

Favs sobs desperately. "Eig-eig-teen."

Dan lets her hand drop immediately, running her hand, gentle and reverent, down over Favs’ thighs and back over her ass to caress the dip of her back. "You were so good, love, so good."

Favs shakes on Dan’s lap, sobbing into Tommy’s hands as Tommy pulls her head up gently for a soft tender kiss, "so good and so hot."

"Gorgeous" Lovett promises, sliding to her knees so she can kiss up Favs’ spread knees.

Dan runs her hands up Favs’ sides and down her thighs. "Beautiful and all ours."

Favs cries out and pushes into her, sobbing, "I am, I am, I am," through tears.

Dan grins, "we know love, don't you forget it."

Favs shakes her head. "I promise, I promise, just, please, touch me," her voice shaking and broken and desperate.

Dan laughs and slides her hand between Favs' thighs. "We got you babe."

Tommy traces Favs’ wet face with a thumb. "So fucking desperate." Lovett slides her hand up Favs’ thighs to meet Dan’s with a grin.

Favs shakes under their hands. "I am, I want you, I _need _you."

The office door creaks open and Lovett's head shoots up, pushing off her knees to her feet. Tanya’s standing at the door, eyes wide and shell-shocked.

Lovett’s frozen until Favs whimpers her name, then regains her footing immediately, stepping in front of Favs like it’s gonna do any good. “Ahh-”

Tommy manages a strangled, "not a good time.”

Tanya covers her eyes and exaggeratedly backs out. "I see that, I mean, I'm _unseeing _that."

"Sorry, sorry," Tanya calls, "teaches me for wanting to get work done on a Saturday."

Lovett sighs and calls, "Sorry Tanya!" as the door clicks shut. "We gotta give her a raise," sliding back down to stroke Favs’ thighs.

Tommy snorts. "We need to buy her a fucking mansion."

Favs turns her head, eyes wide and confused. "What? What's happening? Who was that?”

Tommy strokes her face, "Shh don't worry love, we've got you."

Favs shakes her head, looking lost. "_Tommy_."

Tommy leans down to kiss her. "You always want everyone to know how much you love us, huh?" Lovett gives Tommy a mental standing ovation and blows her a kiss over Favs’ head as Favs’ visibly settles at her words.

"Everyone should know,” Favs nods, “Everyone does know."

"Yeah," Tommy kisses her deeper, "You're ours, you let us take such good care of you, where anyone could see."

Favs nods, body quivering with arousal. "I'm yours. Always."

Dan rubs her hand over Favs' ass, pressing on the reddest parts. "You are. You're completely ours."

Favs shivers and pushes between them, towards Tommy at her mouth and Lovett at her thighs.

Tommy slides her thumb over Favs’ lips. “Begging for us to claim you, huh?”

“Yeah she is, so desperate and beautiful,” Lovett digs her nails into the backs of Favs’ thighs.

Favs keens, "make me yours, come on, _please_."

Dan runs her hand over Favs' ass, spreading her cheeks. "So wet, babe, you're dripping all over my knees."

“She is,” Lovett agrees, reaching a hand down to pull Favs’ wrecked leggings off her ankles. “We’re gonna have to take you home to change before the whole city sees how needy you are.”

Favs tries to look behind her, but Tommy pushes a finger into her mouth and tuts sadly, "I liked these leggings on you too."

Dan laughs and dips her fingers between Favs’ thighs. “They’ll wash.”

Lovett makes a thoughtful noise. "Maybe. They're drenched," and runs her fingers up Favs’ thigh, slipping through the wet there.

Favs arches into them and whines desperately around Tommy’s fingers.

Tommy crooks them. "You're gorgeous. Flushed and so desperate for me."

“So desperate for all of us.” Dan grins and finally gets her finger on Favs’ clit.

Favs cries out and arches up. Tommy laughs “she’s close, Dan.”

Lovett giggles, "we haven't even really touched her yet,’ as she runs a finger up and lightly over Favs’ folds.

“Still,” Tommy laughs. “Better touch her soon or she’s gonna come without it.”

"Is that a problem?" Dan asks, pressing on Favs’ clit again with a smirk.

Favs cries out, her head flying out of Tommy’s hands.

Tommy laughs, “no, I guess not.”

Lovett laughs and slides her finger into Favs, just a little. "Come for us baby. Show us we're enough, just like this."

Favs whines and pushes into Lovett’s hand. Dan squeezes her ass, “yeah babe.”

Lovett grins and adds a little more pressure. "Come on, I wanna see you."

Favs sobs and comes, shaking wildly between them

Dan presses hard on Favs’ clit with her thumb, then lifts her hand to touch Favs' ass reverently. "You're so gorgeous, love, so good for us."

“Perfect for us,” Tommy agrees, lifting Favs’ head to kiss her. “Can’t believe you let us do this.”

Favs trembles a little, coming down, asking abruptly, “Was there-? the door?”

Tommy holds her steady. “Ah, yeah. Tanya was coming in to work. It’s okay babe.”

Favs sits up, crying out as she slides to the floor and hits her ass. "Tanya _saw_ me?"

"Saw how much we love you," Lovett corrects, as encouraging as she can manage.

Dan reaches out to pull Favs up and steady her, hands brushing over Favs’ face. “It’s okay, love. We love you, we’ll always take care of you. She’ll understand.”

_We’ll apologize up and down and sideways on Monday_, Lovett adds mentally.

“She didn’t see much,” Tommy promises, “ducked right back out,”

Favs nods and slides into Dan's lap again, shoulders dropping in relief. "Well, that was bound to happen someday.”

Dan kisses her head with a laugh. “Hazard of being an exhibitionist is the risk of getting caught.”

Favs sighs softly. "By you."

Tommy strokes her back gently. “It’s really not that big of a deal, love.”

Favs shudders a little. "Fuck, okay," she mutters, burying her head in Dan's chest. "My ass is sore."

Dan laughs and slides her hands down Favs’ hips. “Good. You could get on your knees for us if you’d prefer.”

Favs looks at Dan with wide, wet eyes and nods immediately. "_Please_."

Dan laughs softly and eases her down gently to the floor. “You’re so beautiful like this babe. We’re gonna get some work done, but you can get everyone off.”

She nods, already surging forward to pull Dan’s pants down her hips.

Tommy shakes her head, “still so desperate,” and slides back in her desk chair to her own computer.

Favs flips her off, then spreads Dan's knees and lowers her mouth, sighing happily into Dan's skin.

Dan runs a hand through Favs’ hair. “Tommy’s right love, you’re so desperate for us.”

Favs nods, pushing into Dan's fingers and scooting closer, pushing her tongue inside.

Dan arches into her a little as she clicks through emails, clearing her inbox. Her breath gets faster as Favs’ head bobs steadily.

Lovett smirks. "How you doing over there, Dan?"

Dan hisses. “I’m good, great.”

Tommy giggles. "I was looking over the second bullet in the outline. Have you gotten there yet? seems like you might have thoughts."

Dan sighs, "Ah, yeah, we should... talk about... polling more."

Lovett snorts. The second bullet is about Iran policy. "More or less?"

"More?" Dan tries, gasping a little.

"Add it to the outline," Lovett grins at Tommy, "and make her talk about it tomorrow.”

Tommy snorts, "yeah, done."

Dan gasps louder. "I can always talk..... more about... polling."

"Uh huh,” Lovett nods, “And keep it interesting and non-punditry?"

Dan nods. "I'll start on sample sizes."

"And after?" Tommy asks, her fingers poised to type

Dan frowns, “Scaling?" She shakes suddenly, smothering a yelp and accidentally adds a line of nonsense to the outline.

Tommy raises an eyebrow and reads it as it's written. "That's definitely yours, Dan."

Dan shakes her head, "fuck off," and slides both hands off the keyboard and into Favs' hair. "Fuck baby, you're dangerous."

Lovett grins, "make her come for us, Favs, come on.

Favs makes a happy noise and must shift just right as Dan cries out, her whole body shaking as she comes.

Lovett slides closer to kiss Dan’s head, holding her steady through it. “Beautiful, love.”

Dan's breath catches as she tugs Favs' hair. "Your mouth, babe, you're incredible."

Lovett looks down with a grin as Favs pulls back and kisses along Dan’s thigh. She’s so beautiful like this, soft and headspacey and relaxed.

Dan keeps her fingers tight in Favs’ hair as she continues. "I'm tingling, you did me wonderfully. Can you do the same with Tommy? Make her scream? Make her talk gibberish in the damn outline?"

Tommy giggles. “Oh I’m sure she can. C’mere love,” patting her knees under her desk.

Favs tilts her head up to look at Dan questioningly and Dan lets go of her hair. “Go on love,” adding when Favs rocks back a little,“on your knees.”

Favs shudders and knees over slowly, clearly wet and uncomfortable as she moves. Lovett swallows as Favs slides Tommy's skirt up and pulls her underwear aside.

Tommy traces Favs’ wet, sticky cheeks slowly. “Hi angel. You look like a mess. Our beautiful messy girl.”

Favs makes a happy noise and scoots closer, dropping her head to kiss along the crease of Tommy's thigh.

Tommy sighs and spreads her thighs, “that’s it love.”

“Work, Tommy,” Dan orders with a frown at them, “Slowly, Favs.”

Tommy’s hips are already rolling a little and Lovett giggles. "She’s so worked up already. Not gonna take long."

Dan shakes her head and repeats, “slowly, Favs.”

Tommy hisses, “she is. Just so damn hot.”

Lovett shifts to put pressure on herself as she narrates for them. "She is. I can't see much, Favs, but I can tell that you're enjoying this. Getting us off with the big windows, where everyone can see."

Favs whines softly into Tommy’s skin, shifting on her heels.

“Yeah she is,” Dan agrees. “She loves being on her knees for us, where anyone could walk in and see.”

"So much," Tommy chokes desperately.

“You’re both gorgeous,” Lovett grins, pushing her hand between her thighs. “You’re so much for me.”

Dan smiles sleepily at them all. "We still have the outline to finish. Tommy, what comes after the Trump's tweets section?"

Tommy sighs softly, hips rolling. “The interview that Schiff did on Friday?”

Lovett nods and adds it to the doc. "That's better than this goop Dan wrote for us. What's next?"

Tommy shrugs, “I don’t know, do we need more- ahh-” arching into Favs.

"Mmm," Lovett grins. "More 'ahh' is sort of taking exhibitionism to the next level through the pod, but I'm up for a discussion."

Dan snorts. “Favs would like that. I bet she’d get us off while we recorded, under the table, if we asked her to.”

Favs whimpers into Tommy’s skin.

"I can feel how wet you are from here," Lovett laughs.

“She likes that idea,” Tommy breathes.

Lovett grins at them. "Yeah? you like that Favs? If you're _really _good, I'll get you off after, right up against that window."

“Oh she’ll love that,” Dan grins. “Pressed up where everyone can see.”

"I'll spread you wide, Favs,” Lovett drops her voice a little, “Use my fingers so no one can miss how much you want us."

“Have to... clean the window, after,” Tommy gasps, hips pushing into Favs’ head. “She’s so wet.”

Dan nods, "She'll leave streaks, dripping everywhere."

Favs keens and must push into Tommy exactly right, as Tommy yelps a little and comes without warning.

"Slow but steady not doing it for you, huh?" Dan giggles into her wrist.

Tommy gasps a little. “You try slow and steady when she’s like this.”

"Lovett should try actually,” Dan nods towards Lovett. “One more to go, Favs."

"Now she's even more wound up,” Lovett sighs a little, spreading her knees. “C'mere baby."

Favs doesn't even have to be told to stay on her knees this time, crawling over slowly, eyes glazed over and her whole body trembling.

Lovett greets her, hands going instantly to her hair. "I'd say to work me up slowly, but that seems like a lost cause."

Dan frowns over at them. "She can go slow. If she wants you to get her off after, she'd better."

Favs makes a hurt groan, and kisses Lovett over her sweats.

Lovett giggles and pets her head. "Dan keeps us all honest, baby."

Favs grunts and pushes forward, opening her mouth wide and sucking at the fabric.

Lovett shakes her head a little and keeps herself from _muttering not _that _slow_, opening an email tab on her computer.

Dan snorts smugly. "Please, Lovett, there's a new email from the Cash App. Respond, please."

Lovett nods,"I got it," and sticks her tongue between her teeth in focus. It takes furious effort to even try to ignore the wet heat of Favs’ mouth, pretty much just sucking on Lovett's sweatpants, not even sexily, but so distracting.

Tommy giggles the whole fucking time, but Lovett sends the damn email, grinning when Tommy says easily, thirty seconds after Lovett sends it, "You should probably take off her sweats now."

Favs doesn't even react at first til Lovett tugs her hair a little. "Pants, babe."

Favs blinks up at her, eyes still glassy and Lovett sighs, starting to pull her own waistband down.

"Not that slow Favs, you gotta take care of her still," Dan laughs.

Lovett shakes her head. "I go last and I've gotta do all the work?"

“You get to be bossy,” Tommy laughs, “best of both worlds for you.”

Lovett sighs. "This lack of getting off is _not_ though."

Tommy laughs again, infuriatingly. “Move her along then.”

“Have to do everything around here,” Lovett mutters and finishes shoving her pants down and reaches for Favs' head.

Favs makes a surprised noise, but shifts amiably and picks up her pace once Lovett repositions her.

Lovett sighs, "ahh," and leans back. "Fuck yeah, babe, just like that."

Dan grins at them. “She was made for this.”

Lovett groans and arches closer. "Yes, she was, fuck, should never be allowed off her knees."

“No,” Tommy agrees. “We gotta get her to spend a whole weekend down there sometime. She’d be so soft and sweet and pruny by the end.”

Dan sighs happily. "We'd take such good care of her afterwards."

“We would,” Tommy grins. “After our next tour, she always gets so tense.”

Lovett tugs at Favs’ hair. "You'd like that, love, wouldn't you? Letting us take all control from you."

Favs whines and pushes forward, tongue speeding up.

Lovett hums. "Yeah, fuck, right there. You take such good care of us on tour weekends, we owe you."

“We really do,” Tommy nods. “You’re taking good care of us now too.”

Favs whines and doubles down.

Lovett scrunches her hands in Favs’ hair. “Fuck babe, _fuck_.”

Tommy giggles. "You're gonna last shorter than I did."

“She is,” Dan agrees. “You’re both bad at enforcing rules.”

Lovett sighs. "I've waited through all of you, I deserve quick."

“That’s kinda fair Dan,” Tommy giggles.

Dan sighs and relents, "come, Lovett."

Lovett groans. “Oh I’m supposed to perform on command now?”

Dan nods and pops the p on "yep."

Lovett moans and tugs Favs’ hair. “Give me a little more babe.”

Favs follows Lovett's hands, pushing forward and adding two fingers, almost tipping over and catching herself on Lovett's thigh as she sucks hard on Lovett’s clit.

Lovett gasps and shoves her hips up. “That’s it babe, I’m so close.”

"Come on, Favs,” Dan grins. “You want Lovett to get you off against the window, don't you? Just one last step first."

Favs keens into Lovett’s skin and crooks her fingers just right. Lovett cries out, shaking, hard, into Favs’ mouth and screaming louder than she means to.

When she comes down, leaning against her chair, chest heaving, Tommy and Dan are giggling a little over her head. Lovett covers her mouth with a helpless laugh. "Fuck, _I’m_ not into exhibitionism."

Tommy snorts. “Coulda fooled me. The whole building heard that.”

"Fuck, Favs," Lovett pulls Favs’ head back and wipes her chin with her thumb. "You're such a mess."

Favs whines and tries to suck Lovett’s thumb into her mouth.

Lovett laughs and lets her for a moment, then pushes her back gently. "Let me just get cleaned up, love, then I'll do you."

Favs sighs softly and tips onto Lovett’s thigh, blinking up at her slowly, eyes still glazed over, mouth still open.

Lovett laughs and lifts her hips, pulling her sweatpants over them and pushing her chair back. "Come on, babe, stay on your knees."

Tommy grins and turns her chair to watch. “Make her look out the window and see how displayed she is.”

Lovett nods, pulling at Favs’ hair when she gets to Lovett’s feet. "Stand now. Face the window."

Favs whines softly and leans into Lovett’s knees.

“Stand, babe,” Lovett tugs her up with one hand in Favs’ hair and the other under her arm. Favs wobbles on shaky legs but lets Lovett push her against the window. "You're so beautiful," Lovett says, sliding a hand between Favs' thighs. "You’re drenched.”

Favs whines and pushes into her hand desperately.

“How many times did you come from getting us off?” Tommy grins.

"At least three," Lovett murmurs, running her fingers up Favs’ soaked cunt. "Fuck, Favs, your pants are gonna slip right off you."

Favs squirms and moans with overstimulation as Dan laughs. “She’s barely gonna be able to walk to the car.”

Lovett shrugs, slipping two fingers inside Favs easily. "We'll carry her. Might even let her wear her pants while we do." Favs clenches around her with a desperate gasp.

Tommy grins. “Wouldn’t that be a scene if we didn’t?”

"One she'd like" Lovett grins, another finger slipping into Favs, open and welcoming.

Favs sobs a little and rests her face on the window.

“One she’d love,” Dan corrects. “Letting everyone see how desperate she is for us.”

Tommy grins. "Watching her drip down her thighs, knowing it's for us."

“Dripping a lot,” Lovett laughs, curling her fingers. “She’s gonna leave a stain on this floor.”

Favs shivers and glances down. "Nuh uh," Lovett turns her chin up. "Look out over that city of people watching me fuck you."

Favs keens desperately. “_Lo_.”

“Shh.” Lovett kisses Favs’ shoulder flicking Favs’ clit with her thumb. “You’re gorgeous, they’re all so jealous.”

"We’re the luckiest women in the world," Tommy promises, her voice adoring.

“We truly are,” Dan agrees. “Come for us Favs, let us all see you.”

Favs opens her mouth, but all that comes out is a scream as Lovett adds a fourth finger and crooks them perfectly.

“That’s it love,” Tommy encourages. “Everyone can hear how good we’re taking care of you.”

Lovett kisses Favs’ neck. "You feel like jelly but, if I twist just right, like, yeah, like that, do you think I can make you go one more time?"

Favs gasps brokenly, “_no_.”

Dan clicks her tongue. “Liar. She can, Lovett.”

Favs shivers and trembles, her entire weight held up by the glass window and Lovett's fingers.

Lovett tugs Favs’ shirt to the side to kiss and bite at her neck, sliding her free hand over Favs’ sore ass just this side of too rough. “Come on baby.”

Favs shudders, pushing back against Lovett. "I can't.”

Lovett crooks her fingers deeper. “You can babe, I know you can.”

Favs shivers, "fuck, _fuck_!" and does, crying loudly and breaking into soft sobs, collapsing back into Lovett.

Lovett presses close and holds Favs’ hips tightly. “Good girl. God you’re beautiful.”

Favs sobs and leans back into Lovett’s touch. Lovett kisses her hair and strokes her sides. "We got you love, you're so so good."

Tommy pushes up from her chair to come hold them both. "That was so damn hot." Favs tips into Tommy’s neck and whines softly. Tommy laughs as she kisses Favs’ head. “Yeah, you are. I love you.”

Dan smiles as she joins them, hand coming to rest on Lovett’s lower back supportively. "I wish I could take a picture of all of you like this. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Lovett shrugs, "get an encrypted app."

"Fair point," Dan laughs.

Favs turns into Tommy a little, starting to shake as she comes down. "Take me home."


End file.
